Must Be Doin' Something Right
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: sexy songfic. Elena can't pretend anymore, and neither can Damon. LEMON


_a/n: another drabble one shot! It's a little short and right to the point, but I hope that's all okay with you. Almost got them all done! Yay! Are you all excited for next month! February means valentines fics! if you have any v-day inspired requests let me know. For now, enjoy this and the new chapter for 'Time of Our Love' that will hopefully be up later today!_

_p.s it's set during the hiatus…so kinda ignore the newer episodes for it to make sense and the lyrics are 'must be doing something right-billy currington'…_

Elena couldn't stand it anymore, she just couldn't. The walls of her bedroom felt like a prison. There was nothing keeping her here, not really. Nothing more than her own fear and wonder. There was no lock on the door, and certainly her friends and family wouldn't judge her now if she went through with the ridiculous plan, but even as she reached for the door knob, something kept her from escaping. Stefan was gone, he was free from his compulsion, he could easily go back to being normal, back to being there for her and loving her, but he hadn't. He wasn't coming back, and she'd promised herself and Damon that they would let him go. Now, she owed it to herself to man up, go over to the Boarding House and prove to him that she had let his brother go.

She just had to escape her fears first.

Damon was doing his best. He tried hard to move on, to accept the fact that Elena was never going to be his. He smiled and laughed with her, but he was careful not to touch her or spend any time alone with her. He ignored the fact that whenever she laughed, her head would fall back and the long line of her neck would tempt him. Tempt his fangs, tempt his lips. He ignored the fact that if he accidently touched her, of if she purposefully touched him; that a sharp tingle would run up his arm. He was sure, that if he wasn't dead already, he would have had a heart attack by now. He ignored the fact that she seemed to try to seek him out away from the others, to tell him something, something he was sure he did not want to hear. Something he couldn't stand to hear.

The knock on his door startled him slightly and he checked the time. It was well after three am, so there was no reason for it to be her. He knew though, before he even opened the door, before he even fully reached for the knob that she would be standing on the other side…and he wasn't sure he had the energy to pretend he didn't love her tonight. To pretend that he didn't want her. "You can come in if you'd like." He said, cutting her off before she could explain or say hello. "I warn you though, I'm not in the mood to pretend anymore." She stepped forward, a look of determination and fire in her eyes. It was sight he had never seen on her before, and he liked it…a lot.

"Good." She smiled and shut the door behind her. "Me either."

_A woman is mystery_

_A man just can't understand_

_Sometimes all it takes to please her_

_Is the touch of your hand_

_And other times you gotta take it slow_

_And hold her all night long_

_Heaven knows there's so many ways_

_A man can go wrong_

_Must be doin' something right_

_I just heard you sigh_

Really, they didn't need their words to know how the other felt, it was obvious in the first real touch he'd allowed himself in a few weeks. Their skin nearly singed together as he tugged her towards him, the cotton of her tshirt rubbing against his bare chest. Elena sighed into the first kiss, the sensation of his cool fingers on her lower back thrilled her more than it probably should have. She hadn't even known it was possible to be this turned on so quickly. She felt like she was burning from the inside out, like if she didn't relieve some of the pressure inside her, she was going to explode. Instinct had her pushing him against the wall, tearing her jacket off, and pressing her body tightly to his.

_You leaned into my kiss_

_And closed those deep need you eyes_

_Don't know what I did_

_To earn a love like this, but baby, I_

_Must be doin' something right_

Elena leaned into him her eyes closing slowly, let her tongue slip between his lips and battle. Their touches were soft and gentle, but their kiss was anything but slow. He almost couldn't believe what was happening, what he'd done to deserve her sudden and obvious surrender to the emotions she'd been fighting for so long. He turned them around, her hand finding the small antique table that always stood in the hall. He carefully lifted her onto it, his hands smoothing over her uncovered thighs, gently searching higher beneath her shorts to feel lace. He ached to see it, to see her without it but he knew he had to let her lead. Taking the control he wanted to might scare her away.

_Anywhere you wanna go _

_Baby, show me the way_

_I'm open to suggestions_

_Mmm, whatever you say_

_Tonight's about giving you_

_What you want, whatever it takes_

_Girl, I hope I'm on the right road_

_And judging by the smile on your face_

Damon let their kiss linger a moment longer before letting his lips trail down the side of her neck, back to ear for a moment to nibble and then down to the rise of her breasts. Still, his hands stayed gentle on her skin, his fingers massaging into her waist. He could hear her heart hammering against her chest, smell her arousal between them. It was as if her body was trying to drive him crazy, as if her skin suddenly tasted sweet to tempt to, egg on his curiosity of how her blood would taste… As if each small moan and sigh begged him to ravish her and strip every last piece of clothing off right here and now. They had both agreed to stop pretending, but that hadn't meant stop talking.

He needed her to say something, give him a sign of what she wanted and how she wanted. Painfully, he pulled away from a new kiss, her lips calling to him. Now that he'd started, he found it nearly impossible to stop. She whined slightly at the loss of contact, her hands going from his shoulders to his hair in an attempt to get him back. "Wait." He gasped, surprisingly as out of breath as she was. "For one second."

She nodded, meeting his eyes and letting her head fall back against the wall. How had her shirt got from her body to the floor? She hadn't even realized he'd taken it off? Everywhere he touched, he burned deliciously and she wanted more, needed more. "I don't want you to stop Damon, I don't want you ever to stop."

"You have to understand." He let his forehead press against hers, breathing in her scent. "There is a part of me that wants to take your right here, right now…but if you want gentle and slow you're going to have to ask for it."

"I want you…just the way you are." She whispered, letting her hands slip from his neck to frame his face and pull him closer.

Those magic words struck him and he brought her closer to him, locking her ankles around his waist and knocking the table to the ground in the process. She laughed as she clung to him, one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard.

_Must be doin' something right_

_I just heard you sigh_

_You leaned into my kiss_

_And closed those deep need you eyes_

_Don't know what I did_

_To earn a love like this, but baby, I_

_Must be doin' something right_

Elena opened her eyes again when they were in his room, her trembling hands settling long enough to get him out of his pajama pants. Then her lips were on his again and they were tumbling onto the bed in a tangle of bare limbs and desperate groans. Damon felt her lean into him again as she gained the dominance. He'd made her dream of this once before, except that they'd been in her room. His first few months in this town had focused on getting Katherine back, but the draw he'd felt for her had been hard to avoid and he'd found himself slipping into her dreams more than once. She'd been thinking of Stefan, and he'd quickly manipulated her thoughts so that she was dreaming of him.

Of course her response had been less than ego-boosting, as she'd screamed and run away…but now life was proving to be much better than any fantasy either of them had had. She sighed again, her breath soft on his face before she began kissing her way down his chest. He'd dreamed of this many times, and even though he'd never know exactly what led her to decide to give him a chance, he'd make sure to never let her go again. With that vow to himself, he rolled her to her back and let his lips explore new skin. She was completely bare for him now, a beautiful sacrifice on an altar of satin sheets. He devoured her with lips and teeth, licking and nipping where he could reach as she moaned and writhed beneath him.

_I don't know what I did_

_To earn a love like this, but baby, I_

_Must be doin' something right_

Gently, he teased her into submission, into a begging desperation until neither of them could stand it anymore. His fingers slipped out of her, coaxing her thighs open so he could slip between them. He brought her up so she was sitting in his lap, their eyes connected intimately as they slid together and became one. She sighed in pleasure, her nails digging into his shoulder as she held on and adjusted to the new feeling of completion that was being joined to the love she would have forever. They moved together, slow at first until the passion and desire snapped her control and she begged for more. Damon found her beautifully insatiable, his lips never leaving her mouth or body for more than a second.

He couldn't get enough of her, and he didn't ever want to. Gently he lay her back, needing more room, more leverage to please her. At the first stroke in the new angle she nearly exploded, but he distracted her, wanting to draw out the process and make it a night she would never forget. After a time, it became too much for him and he just didn't want to hold off any longer. Hours or minutes could have passed and neither of them would have cared, because when they came together and the words of love finally tumbled from their lips, they knew they had everything they wanted and needed for eternity.

_Must be doin' something right _

She sighed and let him cradle her against his chest, their sweaty skin stuck together, but neither of the wanted to move, at least not until the morning. There was nothing more important than having their arms around each other.

_a/n: I really love songfics. Idk what it is about them…but songs always speak to me and putting words to them seems to make the song mean more. Can you think of any songs that scream Delena to you? Next up in the songfic series: "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars & "What's Left of Me" by Nick Lachey…._


End file.
